


Tea at Claridge's

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [20]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side note on the last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea at Claridge's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/gifts).



> Oh, dear heavens, I've written fluff deliberately and with malice aforethought.

"It's your week to pick, Eggsy."

"Claridge's. Definitely Claridge's."

"Early or late seating." 

"4:45. I'll reserve space in the Reading Room."

"Meet you there at 4:30."

"Um, actually, could we meet just a little earlier? 4:15?"

Roxy gave him a dubious glance. "I have no intention of just hanging around a hotel for tea like a tourist."

"Please, Roxy."

She shook her head. "4:15. I expect a cocktail with my tea."

"Champagne, if you'd like." Eggsy kissed her cheek. "'Fanks."

***  
It turned out that they both left the shop at the same time and walked to the hotel together.

"Roxy."

"Eggsy." 

He swallowed a couple of times, looking a bit flustered. "So, I hope it's all right, but Merlin will be joining us for tea."

"I wish you'd mentioned it earlier. Was this something to do with meeting there far too early?"

"Yes?"

Roxy shook her head. "No, Eggsy, if I ask a question, you answer it. No second question."

"I mean, yes, it does."

"Eggsy, if you don't tell me what's going on right this minute. I shall take a walk in Grosvenor Park alone in lieu of tea."

"No, don't. It's just… I need you to stand up for me. Sign the license and all."

Roxy blinked a couple of times. "We're going to meet Merlin at Claridge's for tea because you're getting married. Is that what I am to understand from all this hemming, hawing, and blushing?"

"Yeah. We didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure that it could happen. I thought that thing in Moscow might need me, and…"

Roxy said, "Stop talking. I am a little bit mad at you. Just a very tiny bit, because I would have worn a dress rather than a suit. Men just don't think of those things. But, Eggsy, I'll be happy to be your best man."

"No. Merlin and I talked about it. He refuses to be the bride. You're me maid of honor."

Roxy took his arm as she laughed. "Well, then, a bride can't be late to his own wedding."

***  
When they arrived at the hotel, Eggsy went to one of the elevators and went to a penthouse suite. 

Eggsy greeted the registrar who told him Merlin had just gone into the other room to make a phone call. Elaine and Daisy came out of a room, with Daisy in a fancy dress. She kept twirling in it.

Roxy said, "See a girl likes to wear a dress to a wedding."

Merlin came back in with Arthur behind him. "Just checking on tea."

The registrar asked if everyone was present and began the brief ceremony. They'd opted for simple vows.

"I believe you're exchanging rings?"

Elaine prompted Daisy who held up a ring to each of them.

"'Whither thou goest, I shall go, and thy people shall be my people,'" Merlin said as he slipped the ring on Eggsy's finger.

Eggsy grinned at him and said, "'I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight,'" and put the ring on Merlin's finger.

The registrar said, "Then all that's left is to sign the certificate." Merlin went first followed by Eggsy, Roxy, and Arthur. "You are now husbands." 

Merlin kissed Eggsy sweetly. 

There was a knock at the door, and the butler brought in tea as Merlin and Eggsy paid the registrar and saw him out.

Roxy glanced at her watch. "4:45 on the dot," she whispered to Eggsy.

"I know better than to keep you from your tea."

***  
Roxy took Elaine and Daisy with her when she left. Elaine was going to get Daisy to school the next day and pick her up as well. Merlin and Eggsy would be home in time to take her to school on Friday.

Arthur said, "You'll be covering on Sunday, since you have tomorrow and Friday off."

Merlin and Eggsy laughed and Merlin said, "No, sir, we won't. This is the Witches gift to me. Emergencies only for both of us until Monday."

Arthur nodded. "That's perfectly fine. Congratulations to you both."

He'd barely left when Eggsy pushed Merlin back against the wall. "I don’t care how expensive room service is, we're not leaving this suite until Friday."

Merlin flipped them so Eggsy's back was to the wall. "I couldn't agree more, _mo chridhe_."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's quote is from the first chapter of The Book of Ruth.
> 
> Eggsy's is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's poem, "How do I Love Thee" which can be found here:  
> http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/how-do-i-love-thee/


End file.
